High School DxD: Try it on defensive!
by mirrorshield
Summary: What happens, if instead of being the attacker, you are the defender? Jack Goldwyn is a regular American teenager. His life was always the same, until he mets the Ancient Protector Dragon, whose power is based on just it: protect. From that day on, his life was about to change forever, in such a way he could have never imagined...
1. Chapter 1

**TRY IT ON DEFENSIVE!**

**This is my first ****attempt with a fanfiction! If you want to say anything, please comment! I would appreciate it, because your opinion can help me make better stories. Have fun!**

**Chapter 1: Aegis**

Jack Goldwyn was just a regular, 16 years old American boy. He had black hair and also black eyes, was 1.70 meters tall and always suffered bullying, every single day, because there's a very beautiful girl called Lisa Thompson (also 16 years old, redheaded with green eyes, was 1.57 meters tall) who likes him, and obviously, he likes her too. But there's an "alpha male" jackass in the class called Carl McKinley (17 years old (he reproved), blonde hair with blue eyes, was 1.77 meters tall), and he thinks that Lisa is only his. Jack always had the same boring and normal life… at least until now.

At lunch time, Jack was sitting alone and eating broccoli and spinach.

"Ew… at least the food could be good in this damn school…", Jack thought.

Then Lisa saw that he was alone and went to talk to him.

"Hey, Jack, can I sit here with you?", she asked.

Jack got paralysed.

"OH GOD, IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING?! SHE NEVER ASKED ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS! WHAT DO I DO?", he thought.

Jack started to tremble.

"Something's wrong, Jack?", Lisa asked.

"Oh—gasp—cough, 3 no, nothing! Sit down, please! 3"

Then they just started a random conversation.

"So, Jack, did you see what happened to Ms. Sanders today at History class?"

"Well, I would be blind if I hadn't! That was hilarious!"

"Yeah, the best part was when they threw those apples in her face! Hah!"

When Carl saw that Lisa was sitting and talking with Jack, his mind blew off. Just guess what he did… in the middle of their conversation, he punched Jack in the face and took Lisa with him.

"WTF, CARL!", shouted Lisa.

"C'mon Lisa, you don't need this jerk", grumbled Carl.

Jack wasn't able to do anything though.

"Shit… I must protect… Lisa…", he thought before passing out.

He woke up at the infirmary by 3:28 p.m. The class was over. In his way back home after that, he was thinking:

"Crap, why am I so weak? I couldn't even defend Lisa… I'm a complete failure… just a boy with a crappy life…"

Of course he didn't know about the real existence of angels, demons, fallen angels and gods. Also, what he didn't know is that his life was about to change forever that day.

"If I were stronger, I would be able to protect everyone who I love."

He walked a bit more and then, suddenly, the street turned into a dark and deep, scary cave.

"Wow, what the heck?!", Jack thought, "The street just disappeared! Where am I?"

Then a withered, silver and grey scaled dragon with red eyes appeared and said:

"It's been a while since I've been watching you, young boy".

"Wh-Who are you?", asked Jack very scared about the situation.

"My name is Aegis. I'm the Ancient Protector Dragon. That's also the name of the Olympian gods, Zeus' and Athena's, and the demigod Perseus' shield. What's actually your name, boy?"

"Jack… Jack Goldwyn", he answered hesitantly.

"Well then, Jack, I want to make a deal with you."

"… What the heck is going on? A dragon wants to make a deal with me? I think Carl punched me way too hard today. Can I wake up now?", Jack thought.

Then he pinched himself.

"OUCH! Ok, apparently this ain't no dream… well then… mr. dragon, keep talking…", Jack grumbled.

"There was a time when I was one of the most powerful dragons ever. Then I, just like many others, were betrayed by Albion, the White Dragon Emperor."

"… And why such a powerful dragon as you're saying would want even more power?"

"Because my companions and I knew that there was a conspiracy; Albion wanted to become ruler of everything and everyone, and then he created the Dark Draconian faction to help him accomplish his mission. When we tried to stop them, there was a huge battle, but we weren't as powerful as Albion and the betrayal ones, then I and my companions lost that battle."

"What's going on? What is he talking about? Why did I get involved into this?", Jack thought. Then, after a few minutes thinking, he said:

"And what is with that deal?"

"For me and my other dragon fellows to defeat those damned betrayal, we all need hosts. Even Albion has one. Then, I want you to be my host", answered Aegis.

"Oh… well… that's an interesting purpose… I'm not sure if I can accept it though… It's too much responsibility… also that came all of a sudden! I'm so confused! I'm just a shitty boy with a shitty life. Why would the Ancient Protector Dragon wants me to be its host?"

"You say you aren't capable?"

"Hm… if I get allied to him, I could protect who I love... but that dragons war stuff… I don't know if I'm ready for that…"

Jack, after thinking more for a while, says:

"You know what, mr. dragon… I think I'll accept! Whatever!"

"Well then."

In seconds, Aegis turned into a silver and grey gauntlet with red spikes and a red lozenge shape pearl on it, in Jack's left arm.

"Holy crap, this is awesome!", said Jack, excited.

"Of course it is", grumbled Aegis.

After Jack had carefully analysed his gauntlet, Aegis asked him:

"Are you ready to fight and save the world, boy?"

"I… I'm ready. I think. Maybe", Jack said hesitantly.

"So, the first thing you need to know is that gods, from all myths and religions, exist, and their respective enemies too."

"Holy crap… That's a bunch of stuff to get known of…"

"There's a crisis now, specially between angels and demons. The leaders of every mythology or religion are trying to make alliances between them to try to stop it, but the Dark Draconian is about to take control of everything by that conspiracy. If I and my fellows don't get ready soon, we all are doomed."

"That seems terrifying…"

After Jack got tracked of everything, Aegis said:

"Ok, the next thing we'll have to do is to go to Japan."

"Wait… why do we have to go to Japan?"

"Because, after me and my fellows have lost that battle, to plan a counterattack, we agreed to get hosts, reunite ourselves in Japan and then start planning to stop the Dark Draconian."

"But I can't go to Japan, the girl who I love is here, just like my mother and other important things and people to me... I can't just leave them behind", Jack said in a doubt tone.

Aegis thought for a while.

"Hm… in this case, I'll let you think", he said, "You have 3 days to decide."

"Wow, that's so gentle from you, mr. dragon… 3 days, so much time to think..."

"Please call me Aegis; we don't have much time, Jack. Please understand."

"Ok then…"

When Jack came home, by 4:00 p.m., he was about to go directly to his bedroom to talk to a friend of him who lives in Japan and visited him every time he went to the U.S..

But his mother, Alice Goldwyn (41 years old, brown hair with black eyes, was 1.65 meters tall), who was sitting in the couch, stopped him and said:

"Jack, sit here please."

"Oh, no… mr. Welch, the director of the school, called her and told her what happened earlier. Fuck. Now she's gonna talk for a living", he grumbled.

Jack had no choice, then walked slowly in her direction and sat.

"Son, I have to make you aware of something", she said.

"… Aware of what?"

"We're gonna move to Japan."

**Continues in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Old friends**

"WAIT, WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'WE'RE GONNA MOVE TO JAPAN'?!", shouted Jack, surprised.

"… W-what I mean is that we're gonna leave Ohio and go to Japan, a city called Kuoh, to live there until our familiar and money crisis is over. Are your ears ok?!", said Jack's mom, Alice.

"Well then Aegis, there we go. Here's what you wanted", Jack thought.

"Don't blame on me", said Aegis.

"Jack, I finally got a good job as escritoire in a Japanese enterprise, and the salary is good as well. We will finally leave these crises! Our life's gonna be so much better! Oh, if your father was here…"

Jack's father died when he was 26 years old and Jack was only 2 years old. He doesn't remember his father very much, just the fact that he was the best man he ever met.

"Shit, I have to talk to my friend as soon as possible… I'm just gonna say something to her and then go to my bedroom, whatever", Jack thought, then said:

"Well, cool mom! Now I have to go talk to a friend about a… school work we'll have to do."

"Wait, I'm not done yet."

"FUCK! I KNEW IT!", he thought.

"Son, Mr. Welch told me exactly what happened at school earlier. What's actually the name of that boy? I'm gonna say a few words to his parents… they have to be more responsible for their son! What a bunch of jerks!"

"That's exactly what I think! Wait, I don't want her talking to Carl's parents, they may be as crazy as him, nor she saying me things like "do you wanna a hug son", "I love you sweetheart" or something like that. I'm in a hurry now!", Jack thought then said:

"Ok, mom! Fine! That's never gonna happen anymore before we go to Japan! 3"

"Oh son, I hope so… by the way, we're moving in 3 days."

She just let him go, for some reason... Anyways, Jack ran upstairs, turned on the computer and saw if his friend was online. He actually was, and then Jack called him.

"Hey there, Issei!"

"Holy crap! Jack, is that actually you?!", said Issei, "Long time no see, dude!"

"Yeah… man, you're not gonna believe what happened to me today."

"Ok, I can't tell him about what happened to ME in the past few months. I must think in such a good lied story he's actually gonna believe it…", thought Issei.

"Well, nothing special, you know… just living my normal and boring life as student", he said.

"Ok then… Well, my life started do be strange after earlier today—", Jack said before being interrupted by Aegis, who then said in Jack's mind:

"I don't think you should tell anyone about me and everything else I told you, Jack."

"Don't worry, it's gonna be a secret between me and Issei, ok?"

"Hmph…", grumbled Aegis.

"Are you ok, Jack?", asked Issei.

"Yeah, pretty fine. Well, as I was saying, today was the weirdest day of my life."

"Why? What happened?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but… I actually met a dragon."

"Well dude, good for yo—wait, WHAT?"

"I knew you would think I'm crazy…"

"Well, apparently now I can say the truth", Issei thought then said:

"Hm… Jack, I was actually lying to you about my life. 2 years ago I got killed by my ex-girlfriend, and then I was revived by a very hot demon girl who I always liked (she's actually the heiress of the demon clan Gremory), and I unlocked my Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear with a dragon called Ddraig. Since that, my life is a mess. But that's just a pretty basic resume. Like, preeeeeeeeeety basic."

"Wait, so you have a dragon too?"

"Yes I do."

"And you know about demons, angels and all that stuff?"

"Yup. Oh, and I forgot to say that I also have a harem."

"What? Why the crap do you have a harem, Issei?"

"Because I have a dragon. For some reason, people of the opposite sex get attracted when you have a dragon. I don't exactly know why, but that's what it is. And it's awesome, by the way."

"What the… ok, whatever. I called you to say that, and also that I'm gonna move to Japan in 3 days, and apparently I'm going to Kuoh, the city where you live."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"No, it's not all that awesome. There's a very special girl to me here and I don't want to leave her behind…"

"That's not a problem at all! As you have a dragon, you can have as many girls as you want!"

"Shut up! This is a serious moment!"

"Jack, remember that going to Japan is, above all things, the most important. I have a duty, and you agreed to help me with it", said Aegis, "By the way, Issei is right. And hello, Ddraig."

"Hello there, Aegis. It's been so long…", said Ddraig, in Issei's left arm.

"We have to talk soon. Perhaps you might know the reason."

"It's about the alliance between the Dark Draconian and the Chaos Brigade, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Wait, our dragons know each other?", asked Jack.

"Apparently every dragon knows each other", responded Issei, "What's the power of your sacred gear, by the way?", he then asked.

"It's called Aegis Shield. Basically it doubles your resistance", responded Aegis.

"That seems to be cool", said Issei, "Mine is called Boosted Gear, it basically doubles my power level."

"I didn't even know the name of my Sacred Gear... wait, if it's called 'Aegis Shield', then why it's a gauntlet? That doesn't make any sense!", grumbled Jack.

"When I was being used by Zeus, Athena and Perseus, people wrongly interpreted my gauntlet form as a shield, for some reason...", said Aegis.

"Ok then..."

After a few more hours of conversation, Jack's phone started to ring.

"Ok Issei, I gotta go. We talk more later", said Jack.

"Ok. See ya!", said Issei.

Then Jack turned the computer off and got the phone. He almost didn't believe when he answered the call:

"Hey Jack, it's Lisa!"

"LISA?!", he thought, "WHY IS SHE CALLING ME? THAT'S… AWESOME!"

"So… have you recovered from that punch? I'm sorry, Carl just won't give up from me… that jerk…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty fine. Hey, don't worry about him. I mean, everyone knows he's a jerk, but I won't let him dominate you anymore. I'll protect you."

"Thanks for the support, Jack…"

"That's ok."

"What's this feeling? I feel so good, but also a weird sensation when I'm talking to him…", Lisa thought (¬¬).

"So, any news?", she asked.

"Hum… yes. Not good though…"

"Not good? Why?"

"Because… well, I… I'm actually gonna move… to Japan…"

"Really? Well, what I was about to tell you is that I'm gonna move to Japan, too! That's why I called you! It's a city called Kuoh, by the way!"

Jack's mind blew off.

"Holy. Shit.", he thought, "My life is getting SO PERFECT!"

"Wait Lisa, so you're going to Japan too? When are you gonna leave the U.S.?"

"I'll leave in a month", Lisa answered.

"I'll leave in 3 days", said Jack.

In Lisa's house, her mom started to call her.

"Lisa, it's dinner time! Come down here, please!", shouted Lisa's mom.

"Jack, I gotta go now. We talk more later, ok?"

"Hum… yeah, sure!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

Jack ended the call and then turned off the phone. He was feeling the happiest person ever.

"Hey, Aegis, do you think Lisa likes me?"

"Why are you asking me something like that?", asked Aegis.

"Just answer…"

"Hmph, fine. Actually, I do think. She looks at you a lot at class, she talks about you with her friends, every day, and the funniest part is that you never perceives."

"… How do you know about that, exactly?"

"When we both met, haven't I said that there's been some time I've been watching you?! That's why I perceived that Lisa likes you."

"Oh, yeah… ok then… phew… I think I'm gonna sleep now. Tomorrow will be a long day. And probably the happiest of my life."

Then Jack put the pyjamas and turned off the light. When he lay in his bed, it was 10:54 p.m. At least his mother wasn't very controller about the time Jack goes sleep.

After a few minutes, Jack heard a shout:

"KYAAAAAH!"

"Was that mom?!", Jack though, "What happened? I'm going downstairs. Whoever is here, is gonna get a kick in the ass! AEGIS SHIELD!"

The Aegis Shield appeared in Jack's left arm, after a red light flashed.

**Continues in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Before moving**

Jack silently ran downstairs with the Aegis Shield activated to see what his mother was shouting of. All the lights were off but the kitchen's ones, and Jack obviously wouldn't turn the others on, in order not to be seen by whoever invaded his house. Then he started to peek the kitchen. What he saw was bad.

"Wait, there's a man here… and he seems to have a Sacred Gear too… but why would such a man be here?", Jack thought.

"He must be a man sent by the Dark Draconian", said Aegis in Jack's mind, "Most specifically looking for me. Those assholes…"

"Then let's destroy the crap out of him!", Jack thought then shouted, "HEY YOU, EVIL BASTARD! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME?!"

The man looked at him with a "I'll kill you" expression. Jack's situation wasn't good: there's an evil dragon trying to kill him and his mother passed out… hopefully just passed out…

"C'mon Aegis, let's beat him! Activate Power-up: Defence Raiser!"

[DEFENCE!]

Jack started to feel more confident, strong and resistant.

"Now pay attention, Jack: due the fact that you haven't trained yet, you won't be able to use more than 3 Defences (you will get 8 times more resistant), otherwise you will overcharge and die", said Aegis, "As many Defences as you use, you get stronger, but your vital energy goes down, such as the energy of the Defensive Gear."

"I got it. I don't think I'll need more than 3 anyway."

[DEFENCE!]

Jack felt even better.

"Leave us alone, you son of a bitch! HAAAA…"

Jack was about to punch him, when the man jumped above him, landed behind him and kicked Jack's back.

"GAAKH! That hurt!", he said without any serious injures, "More power! Let's go!"

[DEFENCE!]

"You've reached your actual limit, Jack", said Aegis.

"Then I'm gonna get him before the power goes down as well as my conscience! HAAAH!"

Jack tried to hit the man many times, but he always avoided.

"Heh! You'll never hit me, douche! My Sacred Gear raises my agility!", he said with a tenebrous smile, and then punched Jack's belly.

"OUCH! That hurt a little bit! I won't be defeated that easy by you though!"

Jack got the man's arm, pulled him and punched his face. He punched with such precision that the guy fainted.

"Well, apparently I'm done. I didn't do so bad for my first actual fight! That was actually easy!"

[RESET]

There was another red flash, and the gauntlet in Jack's left arm disappeared.

"Good job, Jack, but there are many stronger enemies to defeat in the future", said Aegis, "For now, you must rest to regain energy."

"Ok… I have to take care of mom now."

Jack actually carried his mother, Alice, upstairs and put her in the bed.

"I wonder if she's gonna remember anything…", said Jack.

"I hope not, or else we'll have serious problems", said Aegis.

In the next day, fortunately Alice forgot about everything. 2 more days passed normally without Carl problems, and during these days Jack trained since the end of the class until dinner time. Not very much time, actually, but he became a little bit stronger. Right before he moves to Japan, Lisa went to say him goodbye, until she moves to Kuoh too. What they didn't know was that Carl was going to visit Lisa. When he saw that she wasn't there, he went to look for her. Just guess what happened.

Jack and Lisa were talking behind Jack's house.

"So… that's it. The next time we'll see one another will be in Kuoh, by 1 month…", said Lisa.

"Yeah… but that's not a problem at all! What matters is that we're still going to be together, right?", asked Jack.

The skin of Lisa's face turned red.

"O—oh… yes, sure, we will!", she said, shyly.

They stopped talking and started to look deep in one another's eyes; after a few seconds, their heads started to move forward… and forward… just a few more centimetres to kiss and…

"What the fuck is going on, you two."

Carl came.

"Ca—Carl?! Why are you here?", asked Lisa.

"I was going to visit you at your house. You weren't there so I went look for you", he said.

"O—oh… about that… I…", she gagged.

"No, I understand."

"… You do? Really? Wait, understand what?"

"Jack, I also hope that you understand."

"… Understand what?", he asked.

"Understand that YOU WILL DIE, HERE AND NOW!"

Carl started to walk slowly in direction of Jack. His hands were shaking of anger.

"Shit! I can't use the Aegis Shield, otherwise, what's Lisa gonna think I am? Some sort of monster, I don't know… what I know is that she won't even look at me anymore if that happens…", Jack thought.

Carl was getting closer.

"… But if I don't use it, Carl is gonna take Lisa away (and probably kill me)… it doesn't matter if she's going to move to Japan too, I swore I would…"

Carl raised his right arm.

"... DEFEND HER! AEGIS SHIELD!"

When the red light flashed, Carl wasn't able to see very well. Then, in the moment that he recovered his vision, Jack had the Aegis Shield equipped. Oh, boy.

"Jack, what is this?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU, JERK?"

"Carl… I'm enough of you."

[DEFENCE!]

"You will regret…"

[DEFENCE!]

"… Of what you have done to me…"

[DEFENCE!]

"… To Lisa…"

[DEFENCE!]

"… AND TO EVERYONE ELSE!"

[COUNTER!]

"You've reached your actual limit, Jack", said Aegis.

"Wait, 'counter'? What does that do?", Jack thought.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon...", answered Aegis.

"... Hmph... ok then...", he thought and then said:

"Look Carl, if you don't stop making people suffer, I'll punch you so hard that you won't even remember your name."

When Carl's pants got brown in the back side, he actually passed out.

"… Ok then… that was easier than I thought... again", said Jack, constrained but aliviated.

[RESET]

"Really, Jack?! So much energy wasted for nothing…", Aegis said in Jack's mind.

"At least Carl is never going to bully someone anymore. I hope", Jack thought.

"Jack… wh—what's going on with you… you aren't like this", said Lisa, afraid.

"I just wanted… to protect you, Lisa…"

"I understand that, but you don't have to be like this, fighting isn't always the solution…"

Jack took a breath for a few minutes, then he said:

"Yeah, you're right… I'm so sorry… so... I'll tell you everything that happened with me after the last 4 days later, so for now, please don't say anything about this to anyone, ok?", he asked.

"Ok then… now let's take Carl back home…"

"Wait here, I'll take him."

"Ok, but please don't kill him in the way…"

"Of course I won't, Lisa."

Then Jack took Carl to his house and went back to Lisa. 2 minutes after that, Carl woke up and thought:

"… What happened?"

Phew.

"Ok, now I have to go back and say goodbye correctly to Lisa", Jack thought, "This is gonna be a long trip. I wonder what she's thinking about me now that I revealed my secret **accidentally** and **impulsively**, got it Aegis?"

"Hmph…", said Aegis.

After a few more minutes, Jack arrived home and went to talk to Lisa. When he found her, they said goodbye to each another:

"Ok, now that's it, Lisa."

"Please call me while I don't leave the U.S.", she said.

"So… you really won't say anything about what happened before?"

"Believe me, I saw weirder things…"

"You did? It should be really weird. Ok then… be sure I'll call you and explain everything better."

"Yes I will!"

"Jack, get in the car! We're going to the airp—", said Jack's mom, Alice, when she got completely surprised when she saw that…

… Jack was kissing Lisa.

"Son, you didn't tell me anything. HOW DARE YOU?", she thought with her mind blowing.

After a longs kiss, they really said goodbye to one another:

"See you in a month, Lisa", said Jack.

"See you in a month, Jack", said Lisa.

After that, Jack came inside the car and went to the airport. His flight started by 7 p.m.; when he arrived in Tokyo, it was 9 a.m. of the next day in the Japanese time. After the arrival, he and his mother got a bus to Kuoh and arrived there by 15 p.m.. They would live in a pretty small house until Jack's mother gets more money from her job as secretaire. A new life was starting for Jack… and so different and hard that he couldn't even imagine…

**Continues in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New home, new life**

Jack was now in Kuoh. A new life was going to begin for him and his mother, Alice, who is now a secretaire in a Japanese enterprise called Hi (Fire) Inc., which in the last few years has been doing good in the international economy merchandising; it's 10 km away from Kuoh. Anyways, Jack and Alice are living in a pretty small house, at least until Alice gets more money from her new job. Also, in one month, Lisa will move to Kuoh too. Jack's life is getting better every day since he met Aegis, for some reason, but that's not an excuse for the work he's going to have while trying to defeat the Dark Draconian and the Chaos Brigade. They're now allied evil factions. Oh, boy...

6 a.m. Jack is getting ready to his first day at Kuoh Academy... and to meet Issei again after years. He does his stuff and gets in the class in time.

"Phew... I made it in time", he thought.

When Issei saw Jack in the door, he shouted surprised:

"Hey, Jack! We're in the same class!"

Then some girls in the back of the classroom started to whisper:

"Oh, for God sake! Please tell me there's **not** going to be a new pervert in this academy..."

"SHUT UP! I can hear you over there...", argued Issei.

"KYYYAAH! Don't talk to us, you freak!", said one of the girls.

"... What are they talking about, Issei?", asked Jack.

"Hm... n-nothing."

"Ok, now may you present yourself to the class?", asked the teacher.

"Sure!", Jack answered, then said, "Hello guys! My name is Jack Goldwyn, I'm 17 years old and I came from the U.S. Look after me, ok?", he just said quickly and practically as that.

"Ok Jack, now sit down, please."

Jack sat in a desk on the right of Issei's, Matsudas' and Motohama's ones. Then Matsuda and Motohama, friends of Issei, started to ask him:

"Hey Jack, if you want to enter our group, first of all you'll have to answer some questions, ok?", said Matsuda.

"... Ok then... ask...", grumbled Jack.

"So, which of these do you like most: asses or boobs?", asked Motohama.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME SUCH A THING?"

"Heh... just respond...", said Motohama.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Jack, are these boys bothering you?", the teacher asked.

"CA-HAM! 3 No, teacher! It's fine! 3", Jack answered.

"Ok then...", then she turned and started to write in the board.

Fortunately for Jack, those suckers didn't bother him for the rest of the class. In the end of it, Jack went talk to Issei and clarify everything.

"So, Issei, can you tell me what's recently going on in your life better...?", asked Jack.

"Sure! Well, where should I begin from...", said Issei, "... Ok, some months ago I met a girl called Yuuma, but she was actually a fallen angel and killed me; then I was revived by Rias Gremory, a high class family's demon girl, heiress of his family (the Gremory, obviously), and after that Yuuma killed me again. Cool, yeah? After I died and revived for the second time, I discovered my Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear, and Ddraig. After all that, my life turned into a mess... but a cool mess. You can imagine some of the things that happened, right?"

"God, man… sure I do… I think…"

"Nice. So anyways, let's go to the Occult Research Club? The guys are waiting for me. And for you too, I think."

"For me too? Why would they be waiting for me?"

"Because I told them you were coming. But only them, ok?! Don't worry."

"Oh… fine, let's go."

After a few minutes, both of them were in the Club.

"Hey everyone! I'm here!", shouted Issei after he opened the door, "This is Jack, the guy who I told you that would come! Here he is!"

"H-hi…", said Jack, shyly.

"Hello, Jack", said Koneko, "And welcome back, negligible."

"Hello guys", said both Akeno and Xenovia.

"Issei-san, I'm glad you're back! And hello, Jack-san!", said Asia.

"Wait… where's the president?", aked Issei.

"Rias-senpai is changing. If you try to peek, I'll destroy you", responded Koneko.

"Ok… also, where's Kiba?", he asked again.

"Yuuto went to the supermarket, for some reason…", ansered Xenovia.

Then Rias came in the room.

"Welcome back, Issei", she said, "So he's Jack?"

"Himself."

"Hello…"

"You don't have to be shy. Now, please have a seat and tell us why you're actually here in Kuoh."

Jack sat and explained everything.

"What? Why would the Chaos Brigade get allied to this Dark Draconian faction?", asked Xenovia.

"Isn't it obvious? Vali is the brain behind all this confusion", said Issei.

"Hm… that actually makes sense…", said Akeno.

"I see… in this case, we'll have to get stronger. And Jack, what about Aegis' allies?", asked Rias.

"None of them showed up yet…", answered Jack.

"They must not have detected your aura yet…", said Koneko.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure you'll find them soon", said Issei.

Suddenly the room got in a deep silence. After a few minutes, finally Rias said something:

"Ok, Jack. Now let's see how powerful you are. Let's go outside a bit."

When they exited the premise, Rias said again:

"Akeno, create a barrier now, please."

"Yes, ms. president", said Akeno, then she started to make the magical barrier.

When the barrier was complete, Rias said AGAIN:

"Right. Now, Issei and Jack, activate your Sacred Gear and fight."

"Wait, WHAT? Isn't it very obvious that he's going to kick my ass?", shouted Jack, surprised.

"I want to see how powerful you are. Now fight!", she said.

"Ok… I'll try not to kill you, Jack", joked Issei, "Boosted Gear!", then the Boosted Gear appeared in Issei's left arm.

"Ha-ha! Shut up", grumbled Jack, "Aegis Shield!", and then the Aegis Shield appeared in Jack's left arm.

[DEFENCE!]

"Crap… I don't think I'm going to win, anyways…", Jack thought.

[BOOST!]

Issei started to attack.

"HAAA…"

[DEFENCE!]

Jack defended the punch with his gauntlet, but he was launched 8 meters, rolling, on the floor by the impact. He got up, and when he saw, Issei was going to punch him again, but Jack avoided and kicked his leg.

[BOOST!]

Issei recovered and kicked Jack's leg this time. He felt pain, but was still standing up.

[DEFENCE!]

Jack got Issei's leg and threw him off, by 5 meters. Then, Issei got up and boosted 7 times in 1.

[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]

[EXPLOSION!]

"Holy crap, finally!", thought Issei, then he shouted, "DRAGON SHOT!"

The small, red energy ball in his left hand started to grow…

"Ok, that's a problem!", thought Jack then he asked, "What are we going to do, Aegis?"

"Try to use the Counter", he answered.

"Oh, yes… that thing… ok then!"

[DEFENCE!] [DEFENCE!]

[COUNTER!]

Issei launched the Dragon Shot. Jack stood still right in front of it though, waiting… it came closer… and closer… then, somehow, Jack jumped above the Dragon Shot, and with his bare hands, he took control of it and launched back on Issei.

"WTF?!", shouted Issei, surprised.

The Dragon Shot exploded close from Issei, and he flew away by 20 meters. He was still conscious though.

[RESET!]

The Aegis Shield disappeared from Jack's left arm.

"WHAT? Why now?", asked Jack.

"I have already said it to you… anyways, you aren't strong enough yet. You must train more", responded Aegis.

"Holy balls, Jack! How did you do that?", asked Issei, a little bit burned.

"Apparently this is my counterattack technic", he answered.

"Cool!"

"Jack, you did well, but you technically lost the battle for your Sacred Gear had disassembled", said Rias.

"Yeah, I know…", he said then thought, "Holy crap, I'm actually stronger than I thought… with only 5 power-ups I almost defeated Issei. How's that even possible?"

"Issei and Ddraig underestimated you and me, that's why you won", answered Aegis in Jack's mind, "If that was a serious training battle, we would have lost it **badly**."

"You're so positive, mr. dragon…"

"DON'T CALL ME MR. DRAGON, please…"

"Jack, if you train more, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to defeat Vali. Like, train a looooooooooot more…", said Issei, "But don't worry, I'll help you kick the ass out of that bastard!"

"Yeah! Also, I want you to come here every day after the class for you and everyone else to train, ok?", asked Rias.

"Fine", Jack answered.

"Any problem, you can come and let us help you as well", said Akeno.

It was 5 p.m.

"Oops, sorry guys, I have to go now! See you tomorrow!", he said.

"It's good to see you again, buddy", said Issei.

"You too, dude. See you!"

Jack ran home. Meanwhile, he was thinking:

"Looks like I finally found real friends…"

"It's good that you're happy, Jack", said Aegis, "but don't forget about the bad guys, please."

"Oh, c'mon! Let's enjoy this moment of happiness, mr. dragon!"

"Hmph…"

"I don't think I'll enter Rias' group, though… I prefer to be on my own. The only group I'll join will be your friends' one."

"Ok then…"

"I wonder when we'll find the other dragons…", thought Jack.

Since then, Jack started to go to the ORC every time after the end of the class as well as search for Aegis' companions. What everyone didn't know was that Aegis' plan was about to fail…

**Continues in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all my readers, sorry for making you wait for so long for the 5****th**** chapter! In the last few months I've been pretty busy, and now I FINALLY have more free time. Anyways, you might be very anxious (or not, how would I know?), so enjoy the reading!**

**Chapter 5: Found one!**

Jack was going back home after the harsh training he had in the ORC. His mother called him to make sure he was actually going home, and he answered the call:

"Hello, mom. Don't worry, I'm on my way. I just left the Occult Research Club", he said.

"Ok, son. I'm going to make some food for us, because I have time to do that now. Don't be late, otherwise the food will get cold!", said Jack's mom.

"Of course I won't! it's your food!"

"Good. See you soon!"

"Bye, mom!", he said and then ended the call.

Jack put the phone back in the pocket and kept on walking. Then, all of a sudden, an old man wearing a black coat came close to him. Scared, Jack asked:

"What the… who are you?"

"Are you Goldwyn? Jack Goldwyn?", the old man asked back.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am Gilbert Whetersfield. I am one of your allies. One of Aegis' allies, to be more specific."

"Wait, I didn't tell you anything about me! How did you find that out?"

"I felt Aegis' aura, and it comes directly from you."

Jack was reluctant in the beginning, but started to trust that spooky man's words. Then, he showed his Sacred Gear, the Aegis Shield, and Jack's dragon started to talk to Gilbert.

"Hello, my good old friend Yggdrasil. Finally, we found one of our ancient team…", said Aegis, apparently happy.

Gilbert rolled up his right sleeve. His arm was made out of some sort of black, shiny wood. The arm shined more and started to talk to Aegis.

"Hello, Aegis. It's good to see that I wasn't the only one left", said Yggdrasil, the dragon-three of life.

"Wait, what do you mean? You haven't felt any other aura besides mine?", asked Aegis, a little worried.

"If I had, I wouldn't be the only one here. Obviously, I would have already united more of us if I had felt anyone else's aura."

"But the plan was for everyone to be here by now! Where the heck are they, dammit?"

"Sorry, Aegis. I have no idea."

Aegis got desperate. Why does his plan didn't work? They had to find out.

"Well Jack, apparently we are the only dragons of our own faction here", said Gilbert.

"Crap. I don't like what I think that might have happened to them…", said Jack.

"I guess it's only the two of us now", said Aegis, feeling sad, "Even though, we must search them. If there's anyone left, we are going to need help. We can't defeat the Dark Draconian and the Chaos Brigade alone."

"I'll keep contact with you, Aegis. As soon as I find anyone, I'll let you know", said Yggdrasil.

"Thank you."

"Well then, see you soon, Jack. I hope we'll see each other again soon", said Gilbert.

"Ok then… bye…", said Jack.

The old man disappeared in the shadows. Jack was pretty confused about what just happened, but restarted his way home anyways.

"That man was pretty suspicious, don't you think, Aegis?", asked Jack.

"Don't worry, Yggdrasil prefers the spookiest hosts. That's totally normal", answered Aegis.

"Oh, sure it is. C'mon, mr. dragon, isn't it obvious that Yggdrasil betrayed you and your friends? Also, if we are his next target, his plan is working perfectly. He might have killed the other ones right after they arrived. Doesn't that make sense?"

"First of all, don't call me like that, dammit! I already told you that I hate when you call me like that. Makes me feel stupid. Secondly, you really don't understand anything about dragons, don't you? Yggdrasil is the dragon-three of LIFE. He can't take it away, but only create it."

"So, if he can't kill anyone, how and why is he going to fight against the bad guys? Why did you recruit him?"

"He absorbs energy from the cosmos, filters it and lends to us as power. That's pretty useful, don't you think?"

"Ok, whatever. I want to eat."

"Humph… fine…", grumbled Aegis, and then he disappeared from Jack's left arm.

"I still think that guy is suspicious…", thought Jack.

When they arrived home, fortunately the food was still hot. Jack ate a lot and went to his bedroom. He unlocked his phone and messaged Lisa.

"So, only three more weeks, right? Heh, time goes by slowly when you want something important to you", sent Jack.

"Yeah", messaged back Lisa, "I can't wait to go there! By the way, how are things in Kuoh?"

"Pretty fine. I've been making a lot of friends here, and I also met my old friend Issei. They are doing good. Also, do you remember that weird thing in my arm?"

"Sure!"

"I've been practicing and learning to control it. I'm becoming pretty strong. Also, before you get here, I just want to tell you that I'm making part of the Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy, and they have powers like mine. That includes Issei, by the way."

"Oh… ok… that's fine. Different people are cool."

"Yeah. You'll see how awesome they are when you arrive. I think I'm going to sleep now… I'm so tired…"

"Ok, have a nice sleep. *Kiss*."

Jack locked his phone and turned the light off. He woke up next morning with the sound of that damn alarm. He took up his stuff, had breakfast, brushed his teeth and went to the academy. After a boring class, he went to the ORC to do his daily training. Arriving there, he felt a familiar presence. He ran to the ORC meeting room and, when he got there, Gilbert was there as well, sitting and talking to the group.

"Hey there, Jack. Mr. Gilbert already explained everything. He's here to help us", said Rias.

"Hello again, Jack", said the old man.

"… Hi…", grumbled Jack.

"Well, I was just about to leave anyways. I'll keep you updated about the other good dragons", Gilbert said and simply left the ORC.

"Did he do anything bad?", asked Jack on a hurry.

"The only bad thing he did was drink five cups of tea", answered Koneko, ironically.

"Honestly, I don't trust that guy too", said Issei right after he got in the the room.

"Wait, were you spying us, Issei?", asked Rias.

"Of course! If that guy tried to do anything bad, I would kick his ass in a 'surprise, modhafucka-like' attack!"

"Oh. Ok then", said Akeno.

"That was actually smart of you, Issei-kun", said Kiba.

"Shut up, dude!", shouted Issei.

"But I was eulogizing you", protested Kiba.

"Shut up, ladies!", shouted Jack, "Look, here's the thing: I don't trust that guy, even though Aegis told me he was a good guy. There's something darker than that coat inside it…"

"Guys, focus. He told us that he can't hurt anyone. The only thing he can do to other people is absorbing and lending them power and… wait a minute…", thought Xenovia, "What if he absorbed energy from Aegis' friends and landed it to the evil factions?"

"Exactly!", Jack affirmed, "What do we really know about him? That includes Aegis and Ddraig, by the way."

"Right, I suggest we should go spy him and see what are his intentions", said Issei.

After a silent moment, Rias grumbled:

"Humph… fine. We are going to spy him. To be honest, I also don't think he was a very good man."

"That's my president!", proudly shouted Issei.

Jack called his mother, Alice, and told her that he was going to watch a movie with his friends at the cinema and asked her permission to go back home later than usual. She allowed, also because the next day was going to be Saturday. Then, the hunting began. The members were all split throughout the city, and if anything suspicious happened, they would warn each other using the magic communicator. When everyone got in their positions, the espionage started.

"Ready", everyone said.

One hour passed. Nothing.

"All clean here", confirmed Jack, when suddenly a magic barrier was generated around Kuoh, "Wait, did you guys see that?", he then asked.

"Yes, we're on our way", said Rias.

"I'm going to check it out", said Jack, "it came from the mall and I'm pretty close to it."

"Be careful", said Asia, who was among Issei.

"Sure."

Jack, stealthy, entered the mall. He saw a trail of some sort of black goo and followed it. It leads to a sports shop, and he kept on following. When the trail ended, he saw Gilbert and a bright black light. He hid behind a shelf and gave a peek. The old man was absorbing power of a girl who appeared to have a necklace-like Sacred Gear, and was in pain, but her vital energy was so low that she couldn't even shout.

"I knew it!", thought Jack.

**Continues in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Anna**

Jack activated his Sacred Gear and prepared himself to fight against Gilbert. When the Aegis Shield appeared in his left arm, he whispered to Aegis:

"I told you that we shouldn't trust him!"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I could never have imagined that Yggdrasil had those intentions…", said Aegis, disappointed to himself.

"It's fine, we're ok. Now, let's save that girl!"

"Of course!"

[DEFENCE!]

Jack stood up and shouted to Gilbert:

"Hey, you asshole! Let her go and fight ME!"

"Heh… of course. If you think that can defeat me, then try it out", said Gilbert, and then he released the girl from the abortion.

[DEFENCE!]

Gilbert's skin started to become a black, bright wood, and he shouted:

"I ALREADY ABSORBED ENOUGH ENERGY, AND WITH ALL OF IT TURNED INTO POWER, I'LL DEFEAT EVERY OTHER FACTION OF EXISTENCE! I'LL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE DRAGON OF DRAGONS! MWAHAHAHA—"

"Ok dude, calm down a bit. Do you really think that the power you have right now will turn you into someone THAT powerful? Believe me, the DxD would obliterate you and your Sacred Gear."

"Let him try. HAAA…", he said with disdain and started to attack Jack.

"Well, I tried to warn you."

[DEFENCE!]

Gilbert punched Jack's face and he fell on the black goo.

"Ew… this is disgusting… but at least, the punch didn't even hurt", Jack thought, "How many Defences until the Counter?"

"2 to go", answered Aegis.

"Got it!", then he got out of the goo.

[DEFENCE!]

Gilbert kicked Jack's belly, but he blocked the attack by holding the man's leg and, next, throwing him away.

"Why don't you give up and join us, the good guys? You don't have to be like that! You can save the universe among us!", protested Jack.

"It's too late. I won't give up now!", Gilbert said and then jumped to knock Jack out, but Jack bent down.

"Missed me!"

[COUNTER!]

"Holy crap, finally!", thought Jack.

"Ok, enough! You already did too much! I'll destroy you RIGHT FUCKING NOW!", shouted Gilbert angry, and then he started to charge a giant black energy ball.

"Alright", Jack thought, "This is going to be the like the same thing that I did with Issei on my first day in Kuoh. Focus… focus…"

The energy ball started to grow more and more… until finally Gilbert throw it in Jack. He then jumped above it, grabbed it with his bare hands nut, this time, he felt something weird:

"Agh, what the hell? This thing is trying to suck me in! this isn't an energy ball, this is a black hole! He wasn't supposed to create this kind of thing!"

Even though, Jack took control of it and threw it back to Gilbert. He was sucked in and the black hole, just as that, disappeared. Jack landed in an awesome pose.

"Well… phew… that was easier than I thought! Heh!", he said to Aegis.

"Good job, Jack. You did really well", Aegis responded, "Even though, I still can't believe that Yggdrasil betrayed us."

"Look mr. dra – Aegis, forget it. The bad guys were defeated and Kuoh is safe by now. That's what really matters."

"… Fine…"

"Good. Now we have to help that girl."

[RESET!]

The Aegis shield and the magic barrier disappeared. Next, Jack went to help the girl with the necklace.

"Are you alright?", he asked, but before responding, she fainted.

Finally, the guys arrived.

"Damn, where you guys have been?", asked Jack.

"Observing you", answered Koneko.

"WHAT?"

"We wanted to see if you have enough capacity to fight on your own", answered Akeno, "and, oh my, you did a nice job!"

"Congratulations, Jack. Apparently, the training was pretty worth it", said Rias.

"You guys… are a bunch of jerks sometimes", said Jack with sarcasm.

"By the way, who's the busty?", Issei asked.

"Please, Issei, have more respect", argued Kiba, "She's injured!"

"I'm going to help her then", said Asia, "Put her carefully on the floor Jack, please."

"Alright", he said and did what Asia asked.

The Twilight Healing rings appeared in Asia's fingers and a green light started to flash.

"Hmm… this is bad… it's going to take a long time to wake her up. She needs energy! Issei, do some Boosts and a Transfer on her!", said Rias.

"Sure, 'pres'", said Issei, "Boosted Gear!", and his Sacred Gear appeared on his left arm.

[BOOST!]

After 5 Boosts, Issei made the Transfer to the girl, and she woke up.

"Wh… what… what happened? Did he go away?", the girl asked, confused and afraid.

"Yup, sucked by a black hole", answered Jack.

"Did you defeat him? Good… he wanted to steal my vital energy and absorb it and my Sacred Gear…"

"It's fine, don't worry. What's your name?"

"I'm Anna. Anna Valleystone."

"I'm Jack Goldwyn and these are my friends. We won't hurt you. Except Issei there, he's a little bit stupid."

"That's true", confirmed Koneko.

"Shut up, guys! You're ruining a harem opportunity right here!", Issei shouted angrily.

"That's the objective", everyone said.

"Dammit", complained Issei.

They took Anna to the ORC. Akeno stood there to keep her safe during the night. Jack, in his way home, started to think more about the girl he just rescued. What was she doing there? Why is she in Kuoh? What is her exactly Sacred Gear? Is she a part of Aegis' faction?

"Aegis, what about the necklace that girl was wearing? Do you know any dragon that is a necklace-like Sacred Gear?"

"Actually, I don't", answered Aegis, "We're going to have to find it out."

"I'm going to take a look at the Internet when we get home."

"Alright."

When he arrived home, the door was unlocked. As he didn't have the key, his mother, Alice, probably left it like that. They're in Japan anyways. Jack double-checked to be sure anyone else besides him and his mother was inside, but everything was fine. He closed the door, locked it and went to his bedroom. Alice was already sleeping.

"Ok, let's see if the Internet can help me now", thought Jack, turning on his computer.

After hours and hours and many different Google links, he gave up. Nothing was found.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow to ask Anna more about her."

He turned everything off and went to sleep. In the next day, after the class, he went to the ORC to see Anna.

"Hello again, Anna", Jack greeted.

"Hi, Jack. Your name is Jack, right?", she greeted back and asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok. It's good to see that I still remember."

Jack never payed attention on her. She had a long, wavy silver hair and dark blue eyes. Her body was slim, and she had boobs about the size of Xenovia's ones. Jack is more worried about personality than cup size, though. Issei, on the other hand…

"So… why exactly are you here, in Kuoh?", Jack asked.

"I felt the aura of a pretty powerful dragon, and it lead me to you. I needed you to help me defeat that old man and Yggdrasil. They weren't actually that strong apparently, but he caught me anyways. I'm even weaker… I'm so useless…", Anna answered with a sad tone, "He killed many other people with dragon Sacred Gears and destroyed them, for some reason. Then, I tried to stop him by asking for your help. You defeated him anyways, and that's what matters."

"You're not useless. At least, you won't be anymore. We'll help you get stronger. What's your Sacred Gear, by the way?"

"It's the Brisingamen. It's a part of the Norse goddess Freya's soul. With it, I can control anyone's mind. But, if I use its power too much, I'm going to lose control over myself. Pretty ironic, right?"

"Yeah…"

Jack got a little scared. Control anyone you want… and if you do it too much, you can't control your own mind and body… spooky. After a few minutes of silence, the rest of the group came in the room, and Rias said:

"Welcome to the Occult Research club, Anna. You are now part of our family. So, it's my duty to formally present you to your new brothers. I'm Rias, the king, this is Akeno, the queen, there's Kiba and Xenovia, the horses, Asia, the bishop and Issei, the perv – I mean, the pawn."

"But… what about Jack?", Anna asked.

"He said he has no interest on being part of our group", answered Kiba, "He needs us to help him find the members of Aegis' faction, his dragon."

"Wait, so shouldn't we give her freedom to choose if she wants to join us or Jack?", asked Akeno.

"Hmm… yeah. Sorry about that, Anna. I think I was too hasty about your decision", said Rias.

"It's fine", said Anna, "But I'm going with Jack. He helped, saved me. Now I must return the favor."

"I understand."

Then, Jack was on his way home. Lisa was among him, and he asked:

"Oh, of course! I knew I forgot something!"

"Forgot what?", she asked.

"Where are you going to stay tonight? Do you have an actual home here?"

"Oh… not really. I think I was so desperate to find you that I actually forgot about settling up here in Kuoh. Oops."

"Hum… do you want to… stay at my house then, you know, until you find somewhere to stay?"

Anna's eyes started to glow and her cheeks to get red.

"Well… that's an opportunity I must catch. Also because, if I don't, where am I going to stay, right?"

"Exactly! I just have to talk to my mother, Alice, when we arrive. She has an "open door" policy. I don't know how she would refuse to have you at home among us."

"Thank you so much, Jack. You saved me twice!"

"Heh! You're welcome."

Still on the way home, Jack started to get worried. Lisa was going to arrive in 3 weeks! What would she think if, in 3 weeks, Anna were still living in his house? He must solve that problem. In 3 weeks. Can he make it?

**Continues in the next chapter!**


End file.
